Příběh Jamese Aubreyho
by BonesFanCZ
Summary: Booth bude zkoumat starý případ zmizení agenta Arla Glasse, dojde mu že je identický s Aubreym. Potom co to vyjde najevo bude muset Aubrey Boothovi a Brennanové povědět o svém životě který vedl než se dal k FBI a než se vrátil ke svému jménu, též crossover s ,Suits,Touch,Fringe,Graceland. Crossover je podle mé teorie o Aubreym která týká těchto 6 seriálů.
1. Zarážející důkaz

Booth pracoval v kanceláři, nemohl se zbavit pocitu že jejich nejmladší člen týmu něco tají.

"Nebudu na to myslet," řekl si.

Booth procházel případ záhadného zmizení muže jménem Arlo Glass. Ten pracoval po boku Jacka Bauera a pracoval jako agent který pracoval s drony, v týmu prý byl 8 let ale potom co odešel tak Arlo záhadně zmizel.

Booth se podíval na fotku, pak se ještě podíval na Aubreyho který pracoval vedle něco ho zarazilo.

"To, to nemůže být možné," zamumlal si pro sebe, ta podoba Aubreyho byla téměř identická s fotkou zmizelého policisty. Mohl by přísahat že to je ten samý člověk. Rysy, barva očí a otisk prstu byl stejný.

Aubrey se otočil a uviděl panikařicího Bootha jak se ty složky s toho snaží před ním schovat.

Rozdílem bylo to že ten muž vypadal drsně a Aubrey byl v porovnáním s ním roztomilý.

"Co se děje agente Boothe?" zeptal se Bootha když přišel do jeho kanceláře aby zjistil proč tak vyvádí.

"Nic se neděje," odpověděl Booth který se snažil dělat že není v šoku.

Booth si za chvíli uvědomil to že Aubrey je už viděl.

"Zmizení Arla Glasse?" zeptal se Aubrey Bootha.

Booth na Aubreym poznal nervozitu, dalo by se říct že zpanikařil.


	2. Potrvzení

"Nechci o tomhle případu mluvit," řekl Aubrey

"Asi přecejen něco tají," řekl si v duchu Booth, samotného trochu děsila představa že již víc let než 6 let pohřešovaný agent krátce potom co z týmu odešel je ve skutečnosti agent James Aubrey.

Pravdou bylo to že když se Aubrey stal součástí týmu tak kým byl než se stal speciální agent FBI bylo zahalené rouškou tajemství, jediné co se později dozvěděli že pracoval jako rozvažeč pizzy v restauraci. To byl jeden kousek ,zbytek byl naprosto neznámý.

Krátce potom co zmizelý agent odešel byl ještě živý, potom co se jakoby najednou vypařil z povrchu zemského začal být považován za mrtvého muže.

V nevhodné chvíli tam najednou přišla Brennanová, nevěděla co se to děje.

"Boothe mám nové informace o naší oběti, byla zasa-" řekla ale zastavila se a přestala mluvit, nevěděla co se tu stalo.

"Co se tady stalo?" zeptala se Brennanová

Aubrey se na Bootha a Brennanovou podíval překvapeným pohledem, už mu bylo jasné že před nimi už vůbec nemá cenu tajit, kým byl než se dal k FBI.

"Už to nemá cenu tajit," řekl si pro sebe Aubrey

"Tajit co?" zeptala se Brennanová

Booth ji ukázal fotku pohřešovaného, Brennanová se snažila nemluvit nad překvapením když zjistila to že on a Aubrey mají stejné obličejové rysy, Aubrey žádné sourozence neměl tak Brennanové po pár vteřinách došlo že to určitě je ten jeden člověk.

Booth s Brennanovou se na Aubreyho na oplátku podívali podezdřelým a zvědavým pohledem dohromady.

Aubrey k nim přišel a řekl:"Povím vám to zítra. Tady není vhodné místo abych vám to řekl."

"Souhlasím," řekl Booth

"Mám jednu podmínku. Nikomu to neřeknete agente Boothe a doktorko Brennanová," dodal Aubrey.

Booth s Brennanovou se na sebe podívali, bylo jasné že Aubrey má dobrý důvod to tajit o tom že pod jiným jménem, které nebylo jeho skutečné vedl jeden život.

Už začal západ Slunce.

"Zítra po práci v baru The Founding Fathers," řekl Aubrey


	3. Vyprávění příběhu

**Zítra po** **práci v baru The Founding** **Fathers** "Kde je?" podivil se Booth

"Asi má ještě práci," řekla Brennanová

"Aubrey včera říkal že tady dneska bude," dodal Booth.

V baru už bylo plno.

"Omlouvám se že jsem se zdržel, musel jsem ještě nněco dodělat," řekl Aubrey když do baru přišel a sedl na židli u stejného stolu kde seděli Booth a Brennanová, která byla naproti druhé straně.

Booth se neměl čemu divit, tohle tajemství Aubrey držel část svého života pod pokličkou a zřejmě měl důvod.

"Povím vám to," řekl Aubrey a sedl si na židli u stolu která byla mezi židlemi kde seděl Booth a Brennanová.

"Začalo to když mi bylo 18 let, jak víte můj otec mě když jsem byl dítě tak mě a mámu opustil a jak jsem se později dozvěděl o tom že provedl krádeže.." řekl Aubrey

Booth poznal že to bylo pro něho citlivé téma a kdo ví kolik šíleností na svůj mladý věk prožil.


End file.
